VOX Box: Meeting of the Masterminds
Characters * Black Mask * Penguin * Two-Face * Riddler * Joker * Great White Shark Location * Iceberg Lounge, Gotham City, NJ * July 4th 2015, 1000 EST VOX Archive * Penguin: Make yourself at home, Roman, my goodchum. May I entice you a drink? A glass of scotch, perhaps? * Black Mask: Thanks. Don't mind if I do. Ah, nice place you got here, Oswald. I never seen this backroom before. i don't think I've been here in years. Of course, I drank so much back then that I wouldn't remember anyway. * Penguin: Your past patronage is much appreciated, Roman. pouring * Black Mask: Yeah, about all I remember from last time I was here was that blonde broad you had singing on stage. Now, that girl had a set of pipes. clinking She wasn't hard on the ears at all... or the eyes, either. * Penguin: Yes... well, no need to talk about her now. We have other business to discuss. In fact, I think I hear them now... Right on time. opening, footsteps, ddor closing * Joker: Ozzie, my good man! I love what you've done with the place! laughter And would you look at that, no blood on the carpet. clicking I don't know how you did it. I seldom remember anyone bleeding as bad- * Penguin: Heh,heh, Joker... chuckle No need to discuss that rotten business right now. We have far more import- * Joker: Oh, right you are... Right you are! I see deadhead has made himself at home. Ah, thanks for the drink, buddy. chugging, spit spraying I didn't order scotch! shattering, laughter * Penguin: Easy there, Roman... Allow me to pur you a fresh one... Joker, would you care for a drink? We have far more than scotch. * Two-Face: Enough with the booze. Let's get to talking about why we're all here. We have some territory concerns to address. * Great White Shark: Speaking of which... Why is Joker here? I'm not aware of any problems with his turf. * Joker: Oh me? laughter I just love watching you four squabble. I even brought popcorn. chewing * Riddler: Let's settle in. We have important matters to address. Now ,as moderator, let me be clear, we're here because Warren claims that Roman's men have been running a protection racket on his turf. Furthermore, Roman claims the territory in question is his by right of punitive sanctions last May against Warren for trespasses he made on Harv's smuggling operation. * Joker: chewing And to think, I almost bailed on this one! laughter This is going to be good! chewing * Black Mask: growl That about sums it up. Now, can we clear this matter up and let's remind Warren that he lost claim to Standard and Dean in Park Row. * Great White Shark: No, I lost Cresent and Dean. Standard is still mie! * Black Mask: That doesn't make sense. Standard is north of Dean! * Great White Shark: Don't blame me! You windbags are the ones who made the call! * Riddler: No. I am the one who made the call, Warren. I recall it perfectly. Roman is right. You were stripped of Standard and Dean. * Great White Shark: You're remembering it wrong! * Riddler: Impossible. So, it's settled then- * Two-Face: Not quite... I seem to recall that we did not give you Standard and Dean. we simply tod Warren he was no longer welcome there. * Black Mask: Right... So it's free game. What's the problem? * Two-Face: It's not free game then, Roman. chuckles According to our by-laws, it goes to the previous claimant of record. Only if one does not exist does it go unclaimed. * Black Mask: Wait... What?! We have by-laws?! Who wrote them? * Two-Face: I did. * Black Mask: Well... Who the hell has claim to Standard and Dean then? * Joker: Standard and Dean? Why does that... Oh! That's mine! laughter Wait a minute, it's been mine since last May?! maniacal laughter You've beeen robbing me since last May?! How dare you?! gunshot * Penguin: Joker! What the hell?! What have you done? This is a huge breach of our- * Joker: Oh, relax. Honestly, Ozzie, no need to be so dramatic. Look, he's fine... I missed! laughter * Black Mask: You hit me between the eyes! You son-of-a-bitch! You didn't miss! * Joker: Of course, I missed... I'll have you know, I was aiming for your drink glass. laughter Trivia and Notes * Debut of the Masterminds, Black Mask, Great White Shark and Two-Face. * The singer they don't speak about anymore in the Iceberg Lounge is Black Canary. Links and References * VOX Box: Meeting of the Masterminds Category:VOX Box Category:Roman Sionis/Appearances Category:Oswald Cobblepot/Appearances Category:Harvey Dent/Appearances Category:Edward Nygma/Appearances Category:Joker/Appearances Category:Warren White/Appearances Category:Masterminds/Appearances Category:Iceberg Lounge/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances